1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting system and more particularly pertains to coupling internally threaded cylindrical members including rods, pipes and tubes to flat surfaces and to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coupling devices of conventional designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, coupling devices of conventional designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of joining items of hardware through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a mounting system that allows coupling internally threaded cylindrical members including rods, pipes and tubes to flat surfaces and to each other.
In this respect, the mounting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling internally threaded cylindrical members including rods, pipes and tubes to flat surfaces and to each other.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mounting system which can be used for coupling internally threaded cylindrical members including rods, pipes and tubes to flat surfaces and to each other. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of coupling devices of conventional designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved mounting system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved mounting system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a vertically oriented, rigid, planar, recipient surface. A cylindrical member is provided. The cylindrical member has an interior surface and an exterior surface. The cylindrical member further has a first end. The first end has a first edge. The first end also has female threads. The female threads are formed in the interior surface adjacent to the first edge. A mounting plate is provided next. The mounting plate has an interior face and an exterior face. The mounting plate has a generally cylindrical, thin, outer circumference. The circumference of the mounting plate has three arcuate concave regions. Each region is about 60 degrees, equally spaced around the circumference. The circumference of the mounting plate has three arcuate convex regions. Each region is about 60 degrees, equally spaced around the circumference between the concave regions. The convex regions each have male threads. The male threads are adapted to releasably couple to the threads of the cylindrical member. The mounting plate further has a central extent with three beveled holes symmetrically located adjacent to the circumference in proximity to the convex regions. The beveled holes have a large aperture opening in the exterior face of the mounting plate and a small aperture opening in to the interior face of the mounting plate. The interior face is adapted to lie flush with the recipient surface. One of the three concave regions is adapted to be positioned at the upper most extent of the recipient surface. In this manner the adjacent edges of the convex regions lie laterally spaced when coupled to the planar surface such that their adjacent edges lie in a horizontal plane for supporting a level.
Provided last are three set screws. Each screw has a pointed end and a head end. Each screw also has a flared top portion. The flared top portion has a coupling recess and male threads there between. The screws are adapted to threadedly couple through the mounting plate into the recipient surface. In this manner the pointed end and threads pierce the planar surface and the head end lies within the beveled holes with the flared top portion lying flush with the top face of the mounting plate. The mounting plate may then threadedly receive and support the cylindrical member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mounting system which has all of the advantages of the prior art coupling devices of conventional designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mounting system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mounting system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mounting system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such mounting system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting system for coupling internally threaded cylindrical members including rods, pipes and tubes to flat surfaces and to each other.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mounting system comprising a generally cylindrical mounting plate. The mounting plate has an outer circumference. The outer circumference has a plurality of concave regions and a plurality of convex regions between the concave regions. The convex regions each have male threads. The male threads are adapted to releasably couple to the internal threads of a cylindrical member. At least one hole is provided through the mounting plate.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.